videogamescentralfandomcom-20200214-history
A Complete History of Community Messages
Summary Since looking for each edit revision is troublesome, I have taken the liberty of making this page to document past and current Community Messages. Here, nothing is altered. No grammar is changed and you may notice a massive difference. Have any of these goals been met? Do they need some work? Comment on what needs improving and our administration team will get to work on it. 2012 March *Welcome to Video Games Central News Updates! 4th March Update: 5 Admin Places Up For Grabs, Go On My Message Wall And Request It And You`ll Win It Also 2 Chatmod Positions To Be Won! 2013 Febuary *2013 Updates now to be added. *Febuary 10th Goals--Since the Wii U is out, i will be plugging at all the information for the Console. I will include the Game Roster too. May *Welcome to Video Games Central News Updates! Here is May`s News. **The Nintendo Direct Page has been updated **Games announced in Nintendo Direct were added **Welcome to Video Games Central News Updates! Here is May`s Wiki News. ***The Nintendo Direct Page has been updated. ***Games announced in Nintendo Direct were added. ***Users with Special Rights now have professions listed as their Special Right. ***The Background was changed June Welcome to Video Games Central News Updates! Here is June's Wiki News: *Announced Nintendo Direct Games are being updated *Galleries of leaked Games are being updated *Trivia sections are being updated,based on the facts we were told in the latest Nintendo Direct *More Console Pages are on the way soon *Character Pages will be made shortly. August Welcome to Video Games Central News Updates! Here is August's Wiki news: *Galleries now have their own seperate page *Retro game pages are to be added shortly. 2014 April *Do you watch any Let's Plays on Youtube? If so, feel free to add articles for them as we now support Let's Play articles! *New games are being delayed,in order to focus on older ones. Sorry for the inconvenience. You're welcome to add your own pages for new games or expand on current ones( Smash Bros 4 needs updating especially). May Welcome to Video Games Central News Updates! Here is May's Wiki news: *As you know, last month I announced the arrival of Youtube channels. I thought it best to stop making pages for them,so that we can expand our game archive even though editing it really takes a toll on me. Making pages for Youtube game channels is not against the rules,but will require little to no input from me or anyone else who agrees with the change. *More gaming terminologies are being added. *There is going to be a heavy emphasis of Virtual Boy games on this Wiki,since it's the easiest console to add game pages about,since only 24 games were produced for the system. *Shows built around the world of video games entirely will be added to the Wiki. This includes Sword Art Online especially. *Nintendo Direct pages will be getting a massive revamp. Making sure that all conferences are documented and possibly making sure all games announced get their own articles. *I am keeping an eye on Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire details. Please make sure you do, too. June Welcome to Video Games Central News Updates! Here is June's Wiki News: *Only a couple of E3 games will be covered, as we are still trying to build up the Wiki. the Smash Bros 4 article still needs some working on, as it is incredibly behind. Ones that belong to a franchise are more likely to be added. Ones from short series are more likely to be worked meticulously on. *The Nintendo Treehouse article will also be worked on, but Nintendo removed the entire stream from their Twitch and Youtube channels and it is now lost forever unless someone was able to download them(let us know if so) so an entire transcript is completely out of the question for now. *We now have our own Youtube Channel! Actually, we've had it for a month but we couldn't find a use for it. Hopefully it will attract more contributors to the Wiki. GameGrumps Clips are currently being uploaded as we see fit and we have already uploaded a few GameBoy Advance SP Commercials. A full GameBoy Advance Commercial compilation is already being made as we speak, so look forward to that in the near future. *More Gaming Definition pages will be added. *The founder's birthday is on June 30th. Lastly, I'll try to get out news updates earlier, because this one is EXTREMELY late. July Welcome to Video Games Central News Updates! Here is the monthly news for July: Unfortunately there is nothing new for July, so I do apologize for my long absence of not updating, but I wasn't motivated to edit. September Welcome to Video Games Central News Updates! Here is the monthly news for September: This month will be a very boring one for the readers, because there likely won't be any new features and this month will be strictly based on giving game pages more information, because in order for this website to seem unique, I must make the articles as extensive and professional as possible. That's not to say new pages won't be added, but there are no plans to expand on our existing features, such as YouTube Channels, The List of Video Game References page and I'm still straying away from adding newer games such as Smash Bros 4. It's mainly going to be more of a concentration on refining articles than creating them. October Welcome to Video Games Central News Updates! Here is the monthly news for October: Smash Bros 3DS is out and we'll absolutely be covering it this month. In the meantime, I suggest that you always act with caution when you see a character page on the Wiki Activity, if you're trying to avoid spoilers. -Gumballamiyumi November Welcome to Video Games Central News Updates! Here is the monthly news for November: The news is late this month and I do apologize for that, but during this month I'm planning to take a step back from game pages again and focus on the more niche Gaming topics such as Food Products, Magazines(it's worth noting The Official Nintendo Magazine in the UK seized publication last month) and Theme Songs. We also changed the background too, to something more new. Expect major releases to occupy the backgrounds from now on, although it probably will be Nintendo half of the time until we attract a bigger userbase. -Gumballamiyumi December Welcome to Video Games Central News Updates! Here is the monthly news for December: we'll be focusing on adding pages for past Wii U and 3DS Games, before moving onto the upcoming games. Categories will also be cleaned up and the same food products and magazine articles will be edited. Lastly, we'll try and document the new Sonic Boom TV Series. -Gumballamiyumi and ChanMan23 2015 January Welcome to Video Games Central News Updates! Here is the monthly news for January: First of all, happy new year! Like last month, we'll continue to play catch-up on Wii U and 3DS. Sonic Boom returns from a hiatus this month, so episodes will continue to be added. Lastly, we regret to inform you that this news update section will possibly vanish shortly after this one, and be replaced with important release date for gaming related content. News like this will be continued to be published on a specialized forum board , but it may or may not be monthly. This idea has been brewing for a solid 3 months, and it's about time we did something about it. Oh and if you see an account by the name of "Klonoamiyumi" around, it's just Gumballamiyumi's new name, so not to worry. -Gumballamiyumi(?) and ChanMan23 Category:In-Wiki